


Not good with words

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani should have told Yahaba about this before, but better late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not good with words

**Author's Note:**

> So important thingy: there is explicit mentions of sex, and some pants are taken off (in a not sexual context), but nothing actually happens sexually speaking, hence the T.

Kentarou had a list of all the things that could go wrong at any given moment. Yes, it made him edgy and annoyed, ready for anything to go askew. Not that he had that much experience fighting yet to do much about it. Mostly, he just walked away from anything even remotely close to conflict. 

He also had a specific list of all the possible things that could go wrong when he started dating Yahaba, and most of those could only happen cause he actually cared about that idiot and he would be hurt if Shigeru left him.

So here he was today, a nervous wreck - though it didn’t show, it rarely did - coming to his boyfriend’s place. For a Saturday dinner and staying over. He knew they were lucky, that their parents could have thrown a fit over two alphas dating, but everyone had been completely supportive. 

Kentarou remembered his mom smiling and telling him that as long as he focused on his studies still, she had no problem with it all. He could also recall her saying how happy she was that he had found someone that was accepting of him, that the world was not only home to assholes. 

Kentarou hated lying to her, but what could he say? That he hadn’t told his boyfriend? That by some miracle of destiny no one had ever questioned why he was the first in and out of the locker room, before anyone could see him naked. He was lucky that Shigeru hadn’t been too enthusiastic in their makeout to notice there was something different about Kentarou’s body - the closer they had ever gotten to anything had been when his boyfriend had straddled him and grinded his ass against Kyoutani’s crotch. It had been a moment of both pleasure and panic. 'Cause he just wasn’t ready to explain anything. It was no one’s fucking business, anyway. 

However, as much as he hated the idea of having to tell Shigeru about it, he also loved the idea of having sex with him. He was just another horny teenager in the end of the day. Today had to be it. He would be spending the night, and just by the way Shigeru had texted Kentarou knew he had planned for their first time to happen at last. Still, there was no easy guide to telling his boyfriend that he hadn’t been "born an alpha" (whatever the fuck that even means). 

He knocked twice on the door and Yahaba’s dad came to open it, smiling and patting his shoulder. _Shigeru is upstairs_ , he was informed, and promptly made his way there - though this was only the second time he slept over, he had spent countless afternoons in that bedroom. 

When Ken got there he stood at the doorway for a while, just looking on as his boyfriend watched something on his laptop, headphones on and wearing that ridiculous rubber duck shirt Kyoutani had given him for his birthday. He was so handsome with all that pale skin and currently gray hair - dying it had been a complete pain. 

Eventually Shigeru saw him there, and jumped a bit from the surprise, yelping. Kentarou had to snort.

“What the?! You scared me, you fucker.” His boyfriend took off his headphones, spinning the chair to face him. “What's with the look? I can’t decide if you wanna sex me up or beat the life out of me.”

“A bit of both.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes and grabbed Ken’s hand to pull him closer, an easy smile on his lips. Kentarou kissed him slowly, thumbs rubbing on those chubby cheeks. They soon parted, only to rest forehead against forehead - sappy as they often were and rarely let others see. 

“Soo... My dad is home but he is busy doing adult stuff, we can lock that door and have some fun.”

_Say something, Kentarou._

“We can.”

_Not that, for fuck sake’s._ He should have gotten a grip and spoken up, but he couldn’t. He just walked back and locked the door, giving Shigeru a look that made him shiver and bite his lower lip. This time he was the one to pull Yahaba somewhere, dragging him to the single bed. He wanted to kiss, he wanted to make out, and fuck he wanted to see Shigeru moaning. They sat on the the bed, and kissed more, slow but sure. Hands touching and touching and touching, fingers running through hair, nails scraping down skin. Shirts were thrown to the floor and they pressed chest to chest. 

Eventually - predictably - his boyfriend was laying on his back, Kentarou between his legs, and a hand started pushing its way under Ken’s underwear, which was enough to make him finally jump up. Yahaba stared at him in confusion. 

Fuck. He had fucked up. This was definitely not the best way to talk about this, but there wasn’t much he could do, right? This was what he had to work with right now.

“We have to talk.”

Shigeru rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration.

“Can’t it wait until you’ve fucked me silly?”

“No.” 

He was serious, whole body stiff and locked in place, and that seemed to do the trick. Shigeru sat up as well and stared at him, now really paying attention. He slid a hand to Ken’s shoulder’s, looking into his eyes.

“It’s just... This is different for me.”

He was the worst at wording this shit, and he wanted to bang his head against the wall. There should be some fucking way to tell this to his boyfriend, but his mind kept rolling the same scenario over and over and over again: Yahaba would be disappointed or disgusted by him, he would tell Kentarou to leave and he would tell everyone at school about it. Some logical part of him tried to say there was no way this would happen, but that was all he could picture happening all the same.

“You don’t like sex?” Shigeru asked, sounding genuinely worried. “I'm really sorry if I pressured you, I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable, Ken.”

He frowned at Yahaba, because his line of thought did make some sense, but it way off the mark.

“No, that’s not it.” He shook his head, avoiding looking at Shigeru's face, biting his lower lip.

“What is it, Ken?”

He couldn’t use his words, so he just leaned back and pulled down his pants and his underwear, letting Shigeru have a view of his crotch. He could feel himself shaking. 

“This.”

He waited for a reaction - even a what the fuck? - but Shigeru was just staring at him wide eyed. He didn’t even fucking move, and that enraged Kentarou. He pulled his jeans back up and then grabbed his t-shirt from the ground of his way out of the room. Right before he could get to the door a pair of arms stopped him, though. Shigeru hugged him from behind, pulled him backwards until they fell to the mattress once more, and Kentarou was too choked up to even think about pushing him off. 

“You could have used words for that, Ken.” His voice was almost sweet. “Not that I don’t appreciate seeing you without you pants - which I really do - but sometimes talking is slightly better.” 

“Fastest way to kill a boner, I suppose.” To know your boyfriend won’t knot you, to know he is just so damn different from what you have been fantasizing. In words or not, that was the gist of it all at the moment.

He tried to remain closed off as he spoke, but he couldn’t. His voice trembled and he felt so fucking fragile and he hated it, wanted to punch something or spike something so he could go back to feeling powerful and in control. He felt Shigeru nuzzling the back of his neck, pecking his shoulder. 

“Ken.” 

Yahaba sighed, still holding him in place, though both of them knew he could break from this anytime he wanted. He turned to stare at Shigeru after a couple moments, and his scrunched up pensive face was just too adorable, so Kentarou couldn't help the smile to forming on his face despite the situation. Especially when Shigeru added.

“I still want you to fuck me, if you are okay with that.”

He actually felt laughter bursting out of him, which earned him a pouting Yahaba. Maker, they were both so bad at using words. Kentarou leaned closer, kissing Shigeru’s mouth once again, feeling them both relax against it. He felt like some huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but still he had to make sure things were clear between them. 

“You get that I’m an alpha, right? I just wasn’t called that when I was born, but fuck them.”

Shigeru nodded, patting his cheek. 

“So many words, Ken, I'm proud of you.” His boyfriend teased. 

Kentarou gritted his teeth and moved in, biting a pale shoulder hard enough to get a yelp in answer. And that soon led to more kisses, those even more satisfying now than minutes before. Kisses that made Ken horny, to be honest, and he was about to take off Shigeru’s pants when there were two knocks on the door and the voice of Yahaba’s dad coming through.

“Dinner is ready, kids.”

They groaned, but it was good-naturedly. They did have the whole night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Kissus   
> -jawwn


End file.
